hunt and giggle
by arianator3942
Summary: NOTE: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY Austin has found a way to make ally reveal a hiding spot. One-shot. Auslly


The flirtatious game of hide the red heart stone watch was among Austin and Ally again. The rules were one of them hid it somewhere in the A&A music factory and the other would go find it. They could also try to get the other to spill where they hid it by any means possible as long as it doesn't cause harm to them or property. Sometimes it would take as long as 3 months till it was found or till one gave up. Usually Ally was the one to find the watch the quickest. Austin took a while.

This round was Ally's turn to hide it. She always pondered before she hid it. She had to be precise and clever of where to put it. (note: Not telling where that will be revealed at the end.) She would think to herself, "Where has Austin already found it?" what places have I already hidden it?" and "what common places does Austin hide it?" This would give her an idea of a place to hide it. After a lot of thinking, she selected her spot.

The next day, Austin began the search. He flipped couch cushions, under the piano, in the piano, in the tuba, in the trumpets, basically in all the instruments. He looked in every room in the A&A music factory but got nothing. He was gonna have to get Ally to tell him herself. He had to do something that would drive her crazy enough to tell him, but not hurt her. He was gonna do research on "how to torture someone to spill a secret" 

M any of the suggestions were too much until one suggested to tickle them till they confessed. Austin liked that but wasn't positive Ally was ticklish. Dez was one willing to help find out. The site said a way to test how ticklish they are is tickle their nose with a feather, the faster they sneeze, the more ticklish they are. Dez took the feather to ally's nose while she was asleep and she sneezed in 5 seconds flat. Dez reported that to Austin and Austin chuckled "this will be a piece of cake" then he high fived his buddy.

The next day he was ready to put his plan in action. He walked in to find ally playing the piano. He sat next to her. She smiled and said "no I'm not telling you where the heart is". "I know you don't want to tell me, but you're going to." She smiled back and said "in your dreams" Austin then took his hands out of his pocket and wiggled his fingers slowly toward Ally. She dodged them and ran for the door, but Austin already thought of that. He had a maxi wall (like spencer used in icarly) so Ally could not escape until he pressed a special button. She was trapped. All she could do was run around. "I'm gonna get you" he said. Ally was giggling from his attempt saying "no way" but she was starting to get tired and finally ended up slowing down" Austin took that moment to grab her around her waist and pull her to the ground. Then he started to tickle her like crazy. He tickled her under her arms, knees and feet. Dez was right, she was extremely ticklish. However, Ally wasn't about to give up. She attempted to trick Austin and asked him while laughing because he was tickling the back of her neck, to please not tickle her with a big feather that was laying in the closet. Austin took the trick which gave ally a chance to get up. Austin smiled and said "oh no you don't! I'm not done till you tell me your hiding spot. He began tickling her again, this time pinning her on the floor by the wall to keep her from escaping again. This time he found her real sensitive spot, the right side of her stomach. When his fingers moved on that spot she went from laughs, to screeches. He dug his fingers in there and wobbled his fingers super-fast. Now ally was panting and her ribs were hurting. "just tell me where it is" "NO HAHAHA" she replied laughing. "then you give me no choice" said Austin. He used his left hand to keep tickling Ally's stomach and his right hand to tickle under Ally's right arm. "AUUSTTIN HEHEHEHEH STOOOP HAHA" "does that tickle ally? He teased. "YES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" finally she couldn't take it. "it's under the piano pedal cloth" Austin kept going and asked "which one?" "HAHAHAHAH HEHE the middle" he stopped tickling her but kept grasp of her arm while he went to the pedal, to make sure she didn't try to trick him. He went to the pedal and got the heart. Ally smiled and said "congratulations" Austin smiled and said "thanks". They stared into each other's eyes. Then Austin broke it by saying "Ally I did enjoy making you laugh. I want to do it again" he smirked as he tickled her neck making her laugh so hard. "forget this hunt the heart game!" Ally was just in a giggling fit. "This is way more fun" Ally replied "I HA HA HA, totally HE HE HE" Agree.

The end


End file.
